My I
by sehon-ey
Summary: Ai dalam bahasa china itu cinta. Jadi teruntuk kamu cintaku, terima kasih. Park Jimin / Min Yoongi / MinGa / MinYoon. BL. Rnr juseyoo


**My I**

sehon-ey

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

Minga / Minyoon

* * *

Park Jimin pemuda mapan berusia dua puluh lima tahun harus bekerja dua kali lebih ekstra di saat yang bersamaan. Menjadi orang tua tunggal memang membuatnya harus membagi fokusnya menjadi dua antara anak dan pekerjaan. Ia dulu pernah menikah dengan seseorang perempuan karna perjodohan dan menghasilkan satu orang buah hati, namun ibu dari anaknya harus menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya kala melahirkan buah hati mereka.

Jimin berfikir bahwa semua ini akan mudah tanpa babysitter atau tempat penitipan anak, namun ketika harus membawa anaknya kedalam suasana kantor dan sering kali rewel karna suasana yang kurang nyaman membuatnya berfikir dua kali. Apalagi sekarang ia harus meeting di saat anaknya— Park Woojin sedang dalam kondisi rewel karna mengantuk.

Mau tidak mau ia mulai menelfon Min Yoongi. Ya, mereka memang dekat, dulu Yoongi adalah kakak tingkatnya dan cinta pertamanya kala itu. Namun keharusan menikah karna perjodohan membuat berusaha melupakan cinta pertama, namun saat-saat seperti ini malah seolah mereka selalu terhubung. Contohnya mereka bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Dan, di saat-saat seperti ini Yoongi juga sangat membantu untuk menjaga anak semata wayangnya.

"Pa–p–pa–pa..."

Jimin tersenyum senang tiap kali Woojin selalu berusaha memanggilnya papa, padahal di usianya yang baru menginjak satu tahun ia sudah cukup bisa berbicara dengan terbata-bata.

Sambungan telfon tersebut diangkat oleh Yoongi. "Ah– _hyung_ maaf merepotkan. Woojin tengah rewel sekarang, tapi aku harus meeting sekarang juga. Apakah kau sibuk?" tanyanya.

Jimin tersenyum ketika mendengarkan jawaban yang diinginkannya. "Terima kasih _hyung_ , maaf merepotkan."

Jimin menggendong Woojin kedalam pelukannya, menepuk-nepuk punggung belakang dengan perlahan guna menenangkan anaknya sambil menunggu Yoongi datang keruangannya.

Suara pintu di buka, menampilkan sosok mungil memakai jas formal tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Woojin langsung menoleh. "Ma–m–ma..."

"Pa-pa..." koreksi Yoongi sambil mempercepat langkahnya untuk menggendong Woojin dan membawa kedalam dekapannya.

Dan, beda dengan Jimin. Setiap kali mendengar Woojin menyebut Yoongi dengan panggilan mama perutnya seolah tergelitik rasanya terlampau aneh dan menyenangkan.

Yoongi sudah membawa Woojin delama dekapannya dengan nyaman sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri tak lupa bersenandung kecil. "Sana _meeting_ nanti kau telat." Yoongi mengingatkan Jimin yang sekarang hanya berdiri tegap bak patung di hadapannya.

Jimin tersentak, lalu mengambil beberapa berkas dan macbooknya untuk persiapan meeting kali ini. Ia mengecup kening Woojin yang hampir terlelap dan sekarang tengah menyamankan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Yoongi. "Papa pergi dulu ya sayang, jangan bandel." katanya sambil mengusap Woojin dengan sayang.

Jimin beranjak dari tempatnya lalu menuju ke arah pintu ruangannya, ia berbalik badan sebentar melirik ke arah Yoongi yang tengah menatapnya menunggu Jimin keluar dari ruangannya. Jimin menggembuskan nafasnya pelan tersenyum simpul lalu menuju ke arah Yoongi tanpa aba-aba ia memeluk tubuh Yoongi perlahan, mengusap pungggung Yoongi dengan hangat. "Terima kasih _hyung_."

Yoongi tampak kaget, namun ia berusaha menyamankan tubuhnya di pelukan Jimin. Ia menepuk punggung Jimin santai. "Santai saja Jimin-ah." katanya dengan senyuman tulus yang kentara.

* * *

.

.

 **My I**

.

.

* * *

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di mobil mewah milik Jimin, di samping tampak Yoongi tengah bermain-main dengan Woojin yang Jimin sendiri pun bingung dengan mereka. Yang jelas Yoongi terus mengulang kata ' _papa_ ' agar ia dipanggil papa juga dengan Woojin. Jimin tak henti-hentinya mengulum senyum tersebut melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Jim," panggil Jimin.

"Ya?" Jimin melirik sedikit.

"Kita langsung kerumah mu saja, biar nanti aku pulang dengan taksi."

Jimin menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa _hyung_ , biar aku mengantarmu dulu."

Yoongi menunjuk ke arah belakang mobil. "Aku perhatikan kau tidak bawa tempat duduk untuk Woojin. Lantas bagaimana nanti dia saat kau menyetir?"

Nah, skakmat. Jimin terlalu terburu-buru sepertinya.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya tak enak.

Yoongi tertawa pelan. "Santai saja papa Woojin. Tidak perlu merasa sungkan, seperti sama siapa saja..." tutur Yoongi hangat lalu menatap ke arah Woojin mengangguk-ngangguk kecil.

Jimin sekali lagi merasakan kalau memang Yoongi itu di takdirkan untuk berada di sekitarnya dan selalu akan seperti itu.

Lalu ia membelokkan mobilnya menuju ke arah rumahnya.

Sesampai di sana sepertinya Jimin lupa berkata bahwa rumahnya tengah cukup ramai di sana tengan duduk perempuan dan lelaki paruh baya sekitar berusia lima puluh tahunan. Jelas Yoongi tahu siapa kedua orang tua tersebut, orang tuanya Jimin. Dulu saat ia main kerumah Jimin mereka sering bertemu juga.

"Oh, Yoongi kebetulan sekali— apa kabar?" perempuan paruh baya tersebut menghampiri Yoongi yang tengah memeluk Woojin yang terlelap.

"Baik bu," jawabnya ringan. "Ayah bagimana?" tanyanya sopan kepada lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan ayah Jimin.

"Sangat baik setelah melihatmu." kelakar ayahnya Jimin.

"Kau menginap Yoongi?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku ingin langsung balik saja bu." katanya.

"Setidaknya makan malam bersama saja, kakak Jimin dan adiknya Jimin sebentar lagi akan ke sini. Pasti ramai dan menyenangkan." kata perempuan tersebut.

Yoongi jelas ingin menolak ajakan tersebut, namun ia bingung bagaimana berbicaranya. Ia melirik ke arah Jimin meminta sedikit bantuan, namun Jimin malah mengendikkan bahunya cuek. "Yasudah, makan saja di sini hyung. Nanti aku yang mengantarmu pulang." kata Jimin lalu merangkul tubuh Yoongi dan membawanya masuk.

Yoongi selama menuju ke dalam kamar Jimin tak henti-hentinya menggerutu kepada Jimin karna seenak jidatnya mengambil keputusan sendiri. Ia semakin mendengus ketika melihat Jimin tengah memilih baju santai untuk mandi, padahal ia juga sangat ingin mandi sekarang.

"Kau mandi di sini saja hyung, pakai bajuku." kata Jimin kepada Yoongi yang tengah duduk bersandar di kasur miliknya.

Yoongi melirik. "Akan aku pikirkan." jawabnya lalu fokus dengan ponselnya yang menghidupkan lagu dari ponselnya.

Jimin mengangguk lalu menuju ke dalam kamar mandi. Dan, Woojin masih nyaman dalam pelukan Yoongi bahkan sampai tertidur, ketika Yoongi meletakkannya di kasur di sampingnya ia akan seperti ingin menangis jadi mau tidak mau Yoongi membiarkan Woojin berada di dekapannya. Toh, sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Sebenarnya menyenangkan menjaga Woojin yang cukup menurut dari bayi yang lain, apalagi jika di perhatian Woojin memang sangat mirip sekali dengan Jimin tanpa kurang. Matanya, senyumnya, hidupnya— tercetak dengan rapi. Ia selalu berkata perempuan tersebut memang beruntung mendapatkan Jimin.

Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lebih santai, celana training baju putih polos. Rambut coklat magenta sekarang tengah basah.

"Mau mandi hyung?"

"Tidak deh, lagi pula sehabis ini aku langsung pulang." katanya.

Jimin mengangguk lalu duduk di tepi kasur di samping Yoongi yang tengah bersandar sambil memeluk Woojin dengan nyamannya.

"Woojin menyukaimu."

Yoongi melirik ke arah Woojin lalu tersenyum. "Syukurlah." katanya.

"Keluargaku juga menyukaimu." kata Jimin lagi.

Yoongi membolakan matanya lalu mengangguk. "Ya? Ah, senang mendengarnya." katanya berbicara di telinga Woojin lalu mengecup pelipis bocah itu lama.

Jimin mengangguk pelan, ia lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Yoongi. "Dan aku juga menyukaimu." sambung Jimin.

Yoongi awalnya tampak kaget, namun tiba-tiba tertawa. "Lalu kalau kau menyukaimu aku harus apa?" katanya santai.

 _"Jadi pendampingku? Jadi papa Woojin juga."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

kkeut!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

sedih hp ku rusak di saat ujian kenaikan kelas gini:'')

mohon doanya agar ujian kenaikan kelas ini lancar dan bagus nilainya hehehe~

selamat menjalan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan! mohon maaf kalau sehon-ey ada salah kata atau perbuatan~

btw,

 **jangan lupa reviewnya?**


End file.
